Feliz cumpleaños Terrence Grandchester
by CandyPecosa
Summary: El nacimiento de un bebé trae cambios muy favorables en la vida de una mujer rubia que ha luchará hasta el final por ser feliz junto al hombre que ama y que su hijo sea catalogado como bastardo ante la sociedad. OneShot Los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras. Yo sólo disfruto escribiendo de mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Terry!
1. Chapter 1

Era 28 de enero, un día mucho más frío de lo normal, de blanco estaba pintado todo aquel paisaje que siempre lucía tan hermoso en otras épocas del año. Mientras veía caer los copos de nieves por la ventana, la joven rubia acariciaba su mayor tesoro, su barriga de casi 81/2 mes de gestación. 'Falta poco mi amor' decía ella mientras seguía acariciándola y pensando sé se parecería a su padre, sí tendría sus ojos, su boca, sí sería niño o niña, tantos pensamientos, pero siempre la llevaban a él.

Su hogar en esos meses estaba lleno de tanto amor y aunque él no estaba presente, en ella siempre estuvo. Todos le decía que su muy abultado vientre parecía de dos, que quizás sean gemelos, pero ella sólo sonreía y se decía que es por que no era muy alta y por su falta de peso que la veían grande, pero que en realidad era igual a todas las demás mujeres embarazadas. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos cuando de repente dejo caer la tasa de chocolate de su mano izquierda al sentir como un fuerte dolor llegaba hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

Sabía que estaba cerca de ese día, pero nunca imaginó que hoy lo sería. Sintió correr agua entre sus piernas y un par de ojos color marrones corrieron a ayudarla. Aquella mujer comenzó fuertemente a gritar para llamar la atención de todos los allí presentes y especialmente para que fuesen en búsqueda del doctor, ya que ella hubo pedido que no la asistiera una partera. No es que dudara de lo eficaces que fueran, pero era su primer hijo y quería que estuviese en las mejores manos.

Rápidamente se llamó al doctor por teléfono y éste salió de inmediato a la casa de aquella bella joven rubia. No iba a mentir, así estuviese en china hubiese hecho todo lo necesario para estar con ella en este gran día. A su llegada pidió toallas limpias, agua caliente y pidió le dejasen solo con la mujer de ojos marrones que siempre cuidaba de ella.

El dolor era intenso, jamás pensó que traer una nueva vida al mundo fuese tan duro y tan doloroso. Sabía, cada detalle de lo que pasaría, sabía que dolería, pero nunca imaginó que sentiría perder su vida debido al fuerte dolor.

"Puja, puja…" Se escuchaba en aquella habitación

"No, puedo, duele… Duele mucho…" – Grito la mujer, sudaba incansablemente, mientras la mujer limpiaba con una pequeña toalla su frente y agarraba su mano para que sintiera todo el apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba

"Sí puedes, vamos, tu puedes" Decía aquel viejo doctor, mientras lagrimas de dolor salían de la joven rubia

"Vamos tu puedes, sólo una vez más fuerte… Vamos… Sé que te mueres de gana por conocerlo" – Decía la mujer tratando de darle las fuerzas que el cuerpo de la rubia ya no poseía

La imagen del hombre que amaba vino hasta ella, su alto porte inglés, sus ojos, su boca, todo él era dueño de sus pensamientos; pidió fuerzas, sabía que tenia que tenerlas para traer al mundo al hijo de aquel que era su mayor anhelo. Sabía que a pesar de no estar casados, de que le llamarían bastardo, que no sería bien visto por su abuelo y la corona inglesa, ese era su hijo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le tratara o le hiciera daño.

"Tienes que hacerlo, ya tienes demasiado tiempo y la vida del bebé podría estar en riesgo" – Dijo el doctor mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"Esta bien tengo que hacerlo" – Dijo la rubia agarrando más fuertemente la mano de la mujer que le acompañaba

"A la cuenta de 3 vas a pujar fuertemente, ¿OK?" – dijo el doctor posicionándose nuevamente

"OK!" –

"1… 2… 3… Puja, fuerte" – Dijo el doctor

"Vamos tu puedes, puja…" – Grito la mujer agarrando la mano de la joven con las dos suyas

"Ahhhhhhh" – Grito la joven rubia al momento que se escuchaba otro grito, el grito de un bebé… La joven mujer dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba sumamente agotada, pero satisfecha de escuchar que su bebé estaba por fin fuera de su vientre.

"Es un varón… Un hermoso y sano varón" – Grito el doctor luego de haberle dado una palmadita en su espalda baja y este haber gritado fuertemente

"Tiene los pulmones de su madre" – Dijo la mujer, haciendo que todos rieran mientras colocaban el bebé en los brazos de su madre.

"Mi hijo, te amo… Eres mi todo..." – Las lagrimas comenzaron a salirse de los ojos de la mujer al ver por primera vez el rostro del ser que ahora sería la persona más importante de su vida. La sensación de poder ver por primera vez aquellos ojos, tocar su piel y sentir su olor le hizo sentir que todo su mundo se hubo transformado y que sólo importaba él.

"Tiene tus ojos" – Dijo la mujer al acercarse y ver al hermoso bebé

"Creo que es una especie de mezcla de los dos, son azules con verde" – Dijo la joven madre sonriendo felizmente

"Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, y como debes cuidarlo y sobre todo cuidarte… Recuerda que ya hay una personita que necesita mucho de ti" – Dijo el doctor mientras miraba con todo el cariño del mundo aquella imagen que siempre llevaría en su corazón

"Claro que sí…" – Respondió ella mirándole y con su vista agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo y despidiéndose este se retiro para dejarla descansar y disfrutar de su hijo

"Hija… ¿Cómo vas a llamarle?" – Pregunto lo mujer, la joven la miró y por un momento pensó en cual sería el mejor nombre para este nuevo ser que llenaría toda su vida… Volvió a mirar a su bebé y una sonrisa salió de sus labios…

"Terrence Graham, se llamará Terrence Graham Grandchester" – Dijo la rubia

"¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que a él le gustará?" Pregunto la mujer sorprendida por el nombre elegido, nunca se imaginó que ella fuese a colocarle ese nombre.

"Si, lo estoy, mucho. Estoy muy segura que ese debe ser su nombre" – Dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar la mujer

"¿Entonces eso significa que lo vas a buscar, le vas a decir que tiene un hijo?" – Pregunto esperando ansiosamente la respuesta que por más de 7 meses quiso hacerle a la joven mujer y no se hubo atrevido a hacerla para evitarle más dolor del que ya tenía la joven

"Sí, el tiene que conocerlo, no debo quitarle el derecho de que sepa quién es su padre y a él que tiene un bebé hermoso" – Contestó la joven

"En todo este tiempo no quisiste hablar de él y menos buscarlo" – Comentó la mujer mientras ayudaba a la joven a colocar su bebé de forma tal que por primera vez fuese amamantado por su madre

"Cuando él te buscó, luego de haber cancelado su compromiso forzado le dijiste que no, que no volviera a buscarte haciendo que aceptará el ducado y se alejara de América" – Dijo la mujer

"Fui una tonta y ahora lo entiendo" – Dijo la joven - "Lo sé y reconozco mi error, él tiene que saber que hoy, precisamente hoy día de su cumpleaños es padre" – Dijo la joven mientras recordaba que desde temprano los recuerdos de aquel que era el dueño de su corazón llegaron, especialmente al ser hoy 28 de enero, día del natalicio del mismo. Hoy cumplía años su amor, su Terry y la vida le daba a ambos de regalo un hijo… Debía de decirle, no callaría, no sería la tonta que fue hace meses atrás cuando lo dejó en manos de Susana por pena y ahora sí lucharía por él.

"Hoy señorita Pony, es el cumpleaños de mis dos grandes amores"

Luego de que el bebé terminó de comer, lo colocó en su cuna, le pidió a la señorita Pony que le mirase mientras ella lentamente se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono de aquel pequeño hogar. Levanto lentamente el auricular, respiró profundamente y marcó a la operadora para que le contactara al número que ella le dictase y de esta manera ponerse en contacto con la ciudad de New York.

Gracias a Albert, ella sabía que él aún no hubo embarcado hacia Londres, él lo había pospuesto tantas veces, que su padre le hubo exigido una fecha final para que saliera de aquella ciudad y se dirigiera a tomar el lugar que le correspondía y él le dijo que el 20 de febrero saldría rumbo a su antiguo hogar, del cual se decía nunca debió salir.

Era su cumpleaños y aún así se sentía vacío, sólo y la verdad sin deseos de hacer nada y menos de hablar con nadie. Estaba ya cansado de todo lo que hubo vivido en tan poco tiempo. Y la verdad que prefería la frialdad de su madrastra a estar en la misma tierra que la mujer que amaba y que le despreció.

El timbre sonó y a fuerza ya que no tenia deseo de hablar con nadie se levantó y abrió dando paso a su madre, quien elegantemente vestía un traje azul oscuro de sastre, una peluca negra y un abrigo color blanco. Ella a diferencia de él estaba feliz de poder compartir este día junto a su hijo. En sus manos un regalo, el cual hubo elegido cuidadosamente ya que quería regalarle a su hijo los tomos mas antiguos de su autor favorito… Además de que al regalo tenía un pastel de chocolate con su nombre en color azul y al entrar al apartamento le cantaba feliz cumpleaños. Sabía que él estaba muy deprimido y sólo quería verlo feliz, que fuese lo feliz que jamás ello lo pudo ser. Le dolió cuando luego de un largo viaje a Chicago, el joven regreso destruido al ser despreciado por ella, el gran amor de su vida… Candy.

"Por favor madre no soy un niño" – Dijo el joven dejándola sola y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde estuvo anteriormente sentado

"Entonces deja de actuar como tal" – Dijo ella colocando el pastel en la mesa – "Vamos hijo es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar de mejor animo" – Le hablaba mientras se acercaba y veía los tristes ojos de su hijo enfocado en la nada en aquel 5to. Piso.

"Madre, la verdad que no tengo motivos para celebrar; en pocos días vuelvo a Londres y asumiré un puesto que no me llena, dejo a tras tantas cosas" – Dijo tristemente el joven…

"No creo que las cosas que dejas son las que te tienen así"

"No… Las personas, tu, mis amigos, Karen, Robert y…"

"Y… Ella, Candy…"

"Ella, sabes madre, me rechazó, no me quiso" – Dijo el joven mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos

"Hijo, creo que te amó, pero sus razones tuvo" – Dijo la mujer abrazándole fuertemente

"¿Cuáles? Madre, yo hice todo por ella, hubiese dado mi vida por ella"

"Deja de pensar en lo que te causa dolor, la amas y sabes debes de desearle lo mejor, así estarás en paz contigo mismo"

"Tal vez tengas razón"

"Mejor ven y pide un deseo que las velas no duraran todo el día"

"Un deseo… Un deseo"

"Algo que desees con todo el alma"

"Mi deseo de cumpleaños es" – El joven no pudo terminar de hablar pues el timbre del teléfono de su casa le interrumpió

"Ni para ello puedo pedir un simple deseo… ¿Quién deseará molestarme?"

"Hijo, toma la llamada, quizás sea importante

"No quiero hablar con nadie"

"No seas infantil, pocos saben que es tu cumpleaños y si te llaman es por que le interesas" – Estafa fastidiado, molesto y sin deseos de tener una conversación vana

"Esta bien" Dijo molesto "Pero no te prometo hablar mucho"

"Eso es normal hijo" – Sonrió la mujer y le siguió con la mirada

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia el teléfono, levantó el auricular y sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar la voz que le saludaba suave y tímidamente.

"¿Terry?" – Dijo la joven rubia. Nunca se imaginó que ella le llamaría y menos hoy, en su cumpleaños. Su corazón brincó al sólo pensamiento de saber que ella le recordaba.

"Terry, soy yo Candy…" – Dijo ella al no escuchar que este le contestara. El joven respiro profundamente antes de contestar. Su madre le miraba inquieta al ver el cambio de expresión de su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres Candice?" – Dijo en un tono seco y poco amigable, Eleonor al escuchar el nombre de la joven se sentó suavemente cerrando su boca con su mano. Para Candy fue doloroso escuchar que no le llamase por su diminutivo.

"Necesitamos hablar… Sé que la última vez que hablamos no me porte muy amigable, pero es necesario que hablemos"

"Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar." – El joven comenzó a alterarse, '¿Qué quería ella? Volver a tratarlo de aquella forma tan dura, hacerlo a un lado y luego recogerlo como un cachorrito. No, jamás se dejaría humillar por ella' – Pensó rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de un color azul oscuro ante la rabia que iba creciendo.

"Por favor escúchame, es muy importante… Yo…"

"¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo, tomarme y luego recogerme? No soy tu juguete"

"No, no eres mi juguete… Eres el hombre que amo, el que siempre he amado y amaré… Además el padre de mi hijo"

El semblante del joven cambió ante aquella confesión, su cuerpo pesaba y solo logro dejarse caer en la silla que estaba justo al lado de aquella mesita que usaba para colocar el teléfono. "¿Qué estás diciendo?" – Preguntó él tratando de entender lo que la joven acababa de decirle.

"Qué hoy como regalo de cumpleaños acaba de nacer hace una hora nuestro hijo, que me muero que lo conozcas y que te amo más que a nada en este mundo… Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaban de las 7 de la noche, el movimiento se las olas hacían mecer la pequeña cuna donde se encontraba su mayor tesoro. Le dio un suave beso en la frente al pequeño que acababa de cumplir su primer mes de vida hacía ya dos días atrás mientras le dejaba dormido y buscaba la vista de aquella que le cuidaba. Volvió su mirada a su pequeño, le miró con toda la devoción y amor que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, mientras una suave sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro.

Luego volvió a mirar a quien le acompañaba y con un pequeño gesto le indicó que saldría. La mujer le miró y le devolvió la misma sonrisa y le hizo seña con las manos y con un dedo en los labios para que su salida fuese en total silencio y para que supiera que todo iba a estar bien y volvió a sonreír. La rubia mujer salió cerrando suavemente la puerta para evitar que su pequeño se despertara; con suaves pasos se dirigió hacia donde sabía encontraría a quien deseaba ver. Ella sabía que él estaría en ese lugar donde por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron y en donde él le robó el corazón.

El fuerte olor a sal del mar que existía le traía recuerdos tan grato de años pasados y en especial de un 31 de diciembre donde a su juicio se le brindó la dicha de conocer al amor de su vida. Muchos fueron los tropiezos, los problemas, las malas decisiones y hasta las personas que se confabularon para que no estuvieran juntos. Sabía que muchas cosas pasaron para que hoy su realidad fuese totalmente diferente a la que pensaba sería el vivir sin él y sabiéndole de otra. Su caminar se detuvo al ver su figura parada mirando hacia las aguas, sumergidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos; sin embargo un suave olor a rosas le devolvió a su actualidad; sabía que era ella, ella la que un día como este le hubo cambiado su vida.

Suavemente unas níveas manos se colocaban en su cintura abrasándole desde atrás y delicadamente besando su espada; él sabía que era ella, desde hace rato sabía de su presencia. Todo su cuerpo se exaltó al sentir aquella piel junto a la suya; piel que ya conocía bastante bien y que amaba con locura. Ella era su norte y su sur; su noche y día, en fin su todo.

\- Señor Granchester ¿Por qué tan solo? – Le susurró ella al oído mientras él acariciaba la blancas manos de su esposa

\- Estaba pensando en usted señora Granchester - Dijo Terry para luego posicionarla; a su recién esposa al frente suyo y abrasarla para luego dejar que ella dejara su cabeza en su pecho mientras que con suaves movimientos circulares de su dedo índice acariciará le acariciara al dueño de su vida.

\- Espero que hayan sido muy buenos sus pensamientos - Dijo Candy mientras le daba un dulce beso a su esposo en los labios

\- Sabes que todo que tiene que ver contigo es simplemente bueno

\- Mmmm…. ¿Hasta la llamada el día de tu cumpleaños? - Dijo ella alejando su cara y mirándole fijamente a los ojos

\- Ese fue el mejor de los regalos y la única llamada que aún me alegra la vida – Dijo el joven mientras una suave sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro

\- Eso lo dices ahora; pero recuerdo tu reacción ese día

\- ¿Y que querías?... Acaso no te acuerdas todo lo que

\- pasó

\- Si lo recuerdo y te agradezco tanto me hayas perdonado

\- Mi amor por ti es mayor que cualquier cosa

\- Yo también te amo - Ella volvió a colocar su mejilla sobre el pecho de su esposo y de repente una lluvia de recuerdos llegó a la mente del joven esposo...

 **Flash Back**

\- Candy…. ¿Dime que es verdad lo que estás diciendo? - Seguía Terry en shock sentado junto al teléfono sin poder siquiera pestañar ante la notica que la joven le daba. Lo que acababa de escuchar aún no podía asimilar, después de tantos meses de dolor, de angustia y ansiedad. _No, esto debe ser una imaginación_ , _un sueño o quizás una pesadilla, donde al despertar estaría sólo sin su amor..._ Se repetía mientras esperaba respuesta de aquella mujer que un día le sacó de su vida desgarrando en dos su corazón.

\- Terry te amo, como nunca imaginarías que lo hago. Te amo tanto que me duele que no estés junto a mi, especialmente hoy que tenemos la gracia de convertirnos en padres de un bebé hermoso - Volvió a decirle la rubia quien le conocía y entendía por todo lo que es estaba pasando en estos momentos

\- Candy…. Yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada, sólo quiero que conozcas a tu hijo; es hermoso y es tan bello como tú

\- Mi hijo… - Su madre al escuchar estas palabras abrió los ojos y se acercó a su hijo sentándose en el piso y mirándole fijamente mientras le tomaba de la mano para darle apoyo

\- ¡Sí tú hijo! Acaba de nacer hace una hora…. Yo… Yo tengo que explicarte tanto…

\- Candy – Dijo el joven cortando lo que ella intentaba decirle - Salgo esta misma noche para donde quiera que estés. – Dijo él seriamente, pues tenía que verla, sea lo que fuese que le dijera, tenía que verla

\- Estoy en el hogar de Pony aún – Dijo ella en un susurro

\- Voy a arreglar todo, salgo esta noche…. Espérame…

\- Siempre Terry, siempre te esperaré - Y sin más cerró el teléfono feliz de haber hecho lo correcto y saber que pronto lo vería

El joven colgó el auricular y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a sus madre y está feliz le abrazó y le acarició como si fuese un pequeño y como tanto deseó hacerlo todo este tiempo. Sentía que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros al mismos tiempo que la ilusión de conocer a su hijo le llenaba de una alegría que jamás en su vida hubo sentido.

Si el pasar por todo lo que pasó estos meses fue angustioso, los segundos luego de hablar con ella se convirtieron en un cao emocional. En su cabeza sólo estaba la imagen de ella, ella quien con sólo una llamada transformaba su mundo de sombras en luz, ella que con pocas palabras era capaz de hacerlo vibrar a mil por horas. Su pecosa tenía el don de controlar y cambiar el destino del joven con tan sólo una llamada.

\- Madre, tengo un hijo… ¿Puedes creer? - Dijo mirándole a los ojos a su madre, quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos, decirles a todos que era padre y que la madre era ella, su pecosa, su Candy.

\- Si mi vida; eres papá – Respondió la madre feliz ante la mirada de su hijo; quien pasó de una sombría mirada a una llena de felicidad y de esperanza. – Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje

\- ¿Prepararnos? – Preguntó el joven subiendo una de sus pestañas mientras miraba a su madre de forma interrogativa

\- Por supuesto que yo voy a conocer a mi nieto… ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar ir solo? ¿Qué no iría a conocer a mi nieto?... Si pensabas lo contrario estabas muy equivocado, arreglas tus maletas y nos vemos en el estación a las 6:30; si me voy ahora estaremos justo a tiempo de que el chofer me lleve a prepararme y compre los tickets para evitar que nos quedemos sin ellos para el último tren a Chicago y de ahí tomaremos otro a donde está Candy… - Continuaba parloteando la mujer mientras le indicaba a su hijo el plan que ya ella había creado y la ruta a trazar para el viaje – Recuerda llevar un abrigo fuerte esa parte de país es bien fría… Además tenemos que comprarle algo a mi nieto…

\- Madre… - Quiso cortarle a su madre pero ella continuaba hablando sin parar

\- Debe ser algo que realmente bello… Es mi primer nieto

\- Madre.. Despierta, mejor ve y prepárate y nos vemos en dos horas en la estación…

\- Si hijo me voy tengo tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo…

\- Te amo madre – Dijo el joven por primera vez en su vida y dichas palabras logran hacer que el mundo de su madre se transformara

\- Terry, hijo – Dijo ella abrasándole fuertemente - Te amo hijo…


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de los rieles del tren crujían al sentir el peso de aquel aparato que corría a su máxima velocidad. El paisa fuera era oscuro y poco agradable a las vista ya que lo poco que se podía divisar era la blancura de la nieve sobre aquel paisaje que él recordaba verde. El pequeño camarote donde se encontraba le asfixiaba; deseaba salir, llegar y poder correr hacia aquel lugar que le llenaba de esperanzas. Si hubiese sido por él, de una estaría volando en el bi-plano de su padre; pensó cuando por primera vez miró al reloj de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que el tiempo no corría cuando se desea llegar.

 _"_ _Nunca en todos mis años de carrera me había sentido tan frustrado en un viaje, fue el más largo de todos o sería que simplemente no aguantaba las ganas de que llegara y poder comprobar con mis ojos lo que Candy me hubo dicho… Un hijo, un hijo mío y de ella… Candy… ¿Porqué? Son tantas preguntas que tengo que hacerte… La verdad no sé si molestarme, gritarte o besarte y darte las gracias por tener a nuestro hijo"_

Gracias a la experiencia en colocarse disfraces para poder evitar la prensa y el público, tanto madre como hijo lograron bajar de aquel tren sin llamar la más mínima atención de nadie. Se dirigieron hacía el chofer que le esperaba, el cual hubo sido contratado por Eleonor de ante manos para que nada les detuviera en su llegada a aquel lugar que ambos deseaban.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste en tan poco tiempo madre – dijo el joven asombrado por todo lo que su madre organizo en menos de 3 horas desde que se vieron y supieron la noticias de Candy y su hijo hasta este momento en que se encontraban camino a casa de Candy.

\- Te asombraría de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer en menos tiempo de ahí

\- Me asusta tanto poder en ti

\- Pórtate bien hijo y no me convertiré en la bruja mala del norte

\- Jajajaj, ese sería el último papel que creo poder verte… - Dijo el joven entre risas – Eres demasiado bella madre como para pasar como bruja

\- Adoro verte reír hijo – Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos – Tu risa me da tanta alegría, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía…

\- Me siento feliz madre… - Dijo él mientras volteaba a mirar aquel blanco paisaje a través de la ventana del automóvil que le llevaba al hogar de Ponny… - Sabes madre – Dijo el joven volviendo a mirar a su madre fijamente - Haces un día atrás tenía un futuro negro, sólo, sin esperanzas, sin alegrías… y hoy…

\- Hoy… Tienes la sonrisa más bella que he visto jamás… La sonrisa de un padre que va a conocer su hijo y que volverá a ver al amor de su vida.. Sólo ella puede hacer ese cambio en ti.

\- Sólo ella hace que mis sombras desaparezcan y se conviertan en luz madre… Desde que la conocí ella ha cambiado mi vida…

\- Lo sé hijo… ¡Sólo Candy!

El viaje en auto al igual que el de tres le pareció eterno, su grado de ansiedad estaba al máximo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo un cigarrillo para calmarse, pero sus pensamientos se remontaron a muchos más años atrás y entonces pensó que si llegaba a casa de Candy con el más mínimo olor a cigarrillo ella le caería a palos y le echaría de la casa. Ante aquel pensamiento una suave risa se asomó a su rostro; mientras su madre se deleitaba de verlo feliz. Su hijo, su retoño estaba feliz sonriendo hasta sólo… ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el automóvil se detuvo; habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en este lugar, pero a pesar de los cambios y grandes avances que se notaban desde afuera su esencia era la misma "Un hogar"…

Salió del auto rápidamente, ayud madre a desmontarse y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Era aún muy temprano, para ser exacto la 5:00 de la mañana, pero no podía aguantarse y esperar en el hotel hasta que fuese una hora adecuada para visitar como su madre le hubo sugerido al bajar del tren. No iba a esperar un minuto más sin verlos y poder estar junto a ellos. Para su tranquilidad se dio cuenta de que habían luces prendidas en la casa y procedió a tocar; dos veces fueron suficiente para que la puerta comenzase a abrirse lentamente y dejara ver la figura de aquella mujer que hacia mucho no veía.

\- Señor Granchester que agradable sorpresa – Dijo la señorita Ponny al ver la elegante figura de aquel hombre que su hija esperaba luego de haber realizado aquella llamada

\- Buenos días Señorita Ponny, mil disculpa por la hora, pero no hubiese podido esperar más tiempo – Dijo el joven con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras

\- No se preocupe, al contrario me alegro mucho que viniese lo antes posible – Dijo la señorita abriendo más la puerta y cediéndoles el paso a la visita mañanera

\- Disculpe mi mala educación, ella es mi madre… Eleonor Baker

\- Es un placer Señora Eleonor – Dijo la señorita Ponny

\- El placer es mío señorita Ponny – Dijo ella mientras continua su camino hacia la sala principal de aquel lugar

\- ¿Ellos están dormidos? – Preguntó Terry dejando denotar por primera vez ante las mujeres sus nervios e impaciencia.

\- No, están despierto… Déjeme decirle que tiene un hijo muy comelón… - Rio ella al recordar la similitud con la madre – Es idéntico en ese aspecto a su madre, pero por que mejor no me siguen y lo conocen

\- Si por favor… - Dijo el joven mientras veía como la señorita Ponny comenzaba su camino en aquel largo pasillo.

Al llegar a la puerta el aire le falto al joven, allí frente a sus ojos sentada en una vieja mecedora estaba ella, la dueña de su vida con su hijo en los brazos. Desde lejos veía como ella amamantaba al pequeño y como le miraba, por segundo contemplo aquella imagen para guárdala por siempre para sí.

Un aroma muy familiar inundó los sentido de la joven rubia, un suave palpitar en su corazón le daba a entender que él estaba ahí cerca de ella; lentamente subió la mirada de su hijo para colocarla en otros ojos idénticos a los de su bebe. Por segundos su respiración se detuvo al verlo, ahí frente a ella, el dueño de su corazón y de su vida, el padre de su hijo… Terry…

El comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, al llegar a ella sonrió, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se hinco para estar a la altura de su hijo, mismo que estudió y miró. Si antes de conocerlo lo amaba, ahora él era su todo, ellos eran su todo… La señorita Ponny y Eleonor se quedaron en la puerta mirando aquella pequeña reunión familiar, ambas sin siquiera hablar hubieron entendido que era mejor dejarlos solos; era necesario que se vieran solos que retomaran todos esos sentimientos que habían dejado ocultos.

\- Es hermoso… - Dijo el joven mientras tocaba suavemente la oscura cabellera del bebe, el cual al sentir su toque volteo la vista para verle sin dejar de tomar leche de su madre. Aquella mirada despertó en Terry tantos deseos de expresarle el amor que sentía por él que una solitaria lagrima salió rodando toda su mejilla, para luego ser limpiada por ella, quien siempre estaba ahí cuando sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que se le hacía imposible hablarlos.

\- Es idéntico a ti… - Dijo ella mirando aquella sonrisa que la derretía

\- Por eso lo digo… - Fueron las orgullosas palabras de Terry

\- Engreído – Salió de la boca de la joven mujer

\- Gracias…

\- No tienes por que dármelas, es tanto mío como tuyo… Es la prueba más grande del amor entre ambos… Te amo Terrence Engreído Granchester

\- Y yo a ti Candy Pecosa Ardley…

Terry volvió a levantarse y le dio un casto beso a la joven en los labios nuevamente, pues aunque su despistado amor no se hubo dando cuenta, el sí se acordó que tenían publico y que a ambas mujeres le debían respeto. El bebé luego de sentirse satisfecho comenzó a dormirse y Candy luego de hacer lo que se acostumbra en estos caso luego de que el bebe ha comido lo hizo para luego con ayuda de Terry levantarse de la silla y llevar el bebé hacia el pequeño moisés junto a su cama.

Fue entonces que luego de haber colocado el bebé que se dio cuenta de que tenía más visitas y entonces el rojo característico de sus mejillas al sentirse avergonzada se aproximó a ellas logrando de Terry una carcajada que le trajo como consecuencias una llamada de atención por parte de aquellas 3 mujeres.

\- Señora Eleonor… Bienvenida – Dijo Candy suavemente para no despertar el bebe

\- El placer el mío Candy ¿Puedo acercarme al bebé? – Dijo la mujer quien aún se encontraba en la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación.

\- Claro que sí… Es su nieto – Dijo ella mientras iluminaba su cara con una sonrisa

Eleonor se acercó despacio hacía el moisés donde se encontraba su pequeño nieto; al llegar a él lo miró y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al verlo suaves lagrimas de felicidad bajaron por sus mejillas, no sólo era saber que era abuela de un hermoso bebé, pero verlo fue volver a aquel día que por primera vez vio a su hijo. La similitud con el padre era demasiada y no pudo más que llevarse la mano al corazón para tratar de detener un poco los latidos del mismo.

Candy comenzó a caminar ayuda por Terry hacia la cama y este la sostuvo mientras ella se sentaba muy despacio. El toque hizo que ambos se miraran a los ojos y recuerdo de una noche en una cama similar llegó a ambos haciendo que el aire pesara en ese momento y que todo desapareciera. Sin embargo la suave voz de Eleonor hizo que ambos volvieran de aquellos recuerdos dejando a una Candy toda sonrojada y con una picara risa que el joven descifró.

\- ¿Cada cuántas horas como? – Preguntó Eleonor

\- Ufff… Hora dirá Eleonor, cada una hora para ser exactos.

\- No te quejes hija que tu eras igualita de bebé – La regaño Ponny

\- Pecoso, tarzan y glotona… Extraña combinación… - Dijo Terry molestándola

\- ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? – Hizo ella un puchero para que creyera estaba molesta, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su interior extrañaba tanto esos nombres que al escucharlos la hicieron sentirse feliz.

\- Jajaja – Fue la risa de todos ante la cara dela joven..

\- Psss – Dijo Eleonor – Despertaran mi nieto

\- Candy… ¿Por qué no vas con el señor Granchester a mi oficina y allí hablan más en privado? Mientras preparo el desayuno y la señora Eleonor; si no es mucha molestia vigila al bebé – Dijo La señorita Ponny al darse cuenta de que ellos necesitaban ser empujados para hablar y que al paso que iban jamás lo harían

\- Es una excelente idea señorita Ponny – Dijo Eleonor al entender lo que había hecho Ponny – Yo estaré feliz de atender mi príncipe

\- Entonces mientras ustedes hablan le pediré al chofer que baje sus valijas y las coloque en los cuartos de huéspedes.

\- No es necesario tenemos reservaciones en el hotel del pueblo

\- Por supuesto que no señor Granchester, aquí tenemos dos habitaciones para visitas, la suya será la de la puerta de el lado a esta para que pueda estar presente en todo lo relacionado a su bebe y la de la señora Eleonor junto a la de la hermana María y la mía.

Las ordenes de la señorita Ponny fueron llevadas a cabalidad por todos, Eleonor quedó sola en aquella habitación feliz de contemplar el placentero sueño de su nieto, era tan parecido a su hijo que estaba seguro serían como dos gotas de agua.

La señorita Ponny se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba la hermana María preparando el desayuno y organizando todo el nuevo día de aquel lugar. Rápidamente fue puesta al día de los más recientes acontecimientos y cómo estos cambiarían la vida de su hija.

Por su parte Terry agarró suavemente la cintura de Candy y colocó su brazo para que ella se apoyara en el. Muy despacio caminaron hacia la oficina y al entras él la ayudó a sentarse; mientras el hacia lo mismo frente a ella. El silencio era el príncipe de aquella pequeña oficina. En su interior Candy buscaba las palabras exactas de cómo comenzar y explicarle a Terry todo lo ocurrido y el por que de su decisión, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando Terry se hubo levantado, colocó de pie mirando fijamente al jardín, hoy bañado por un velo blanco de nieve…

Suspiró fuertemente, se volteó hacia ella y mirándola fijamente dejó salir de sus labios aquella pregunta que tenía en su interior desde que ella lo hubo rechazado:

\- ¿Por qué Candy? Dime ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… Yo…

Gracias por comentar y votar..


	4. Chapter 4

Sus manos sudaban ante aquella pregunta, su respiración se encontraba muy agitada y no sabía si era el viejo reloj de pared de la señorita Ponny o su corazón que hacia aquel ruido que era el dueño de la pequeña oficina de administración de su hogar. Más de mil veces había estado en este lugar, pero nunca en su corta edad lo hubo sentido tan pequeño y caliente como en este momento.

Deseaba encontrar las palabras, deseaba poder decir con palabras lo que tanto tiempo hubo guardado en su mente y su corazón; ni sus madres que tanto la amaban y que la aceptaron cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada sabían la dura verdad que guardaba.

 _"No sabía por donde comenzar, sólo recordar la nueva separación me causaba mucho dolor y peor aún sabía que a él también le causaría. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas como prueba contundente de que aún me dolía el pasado, aquel pasado que se repetía una y otra vez entre nosotros. El cual siempre nos separaba y alejaba de la forma más cruel"_

\- ¿Candice? – Dijo el joven devolviéndola de sus pensamientos y esperando respuesta a su pregunta. Sus ojos zafiros la miraban intensamente y aunque moría por abrazarla al verla llorar, no lo hizo; necesitaba saber la verdad, el ¿Porqué lo dejó?

\- Yo... - Respiró profundamente y le pidió con su mano que se sentará cosa que hiso el, acomodó la silla de forma tal que quedasen frente a frente; quería verla a la cara mientras escuchaba aquello que tanto anhelaba. Un fuerte suspiro salió de aquel hombre dándole a entender a ella que necesitaba que comenzara con aquello que él esperaba sus manos se encontraban sobre sus piernas aprentando ligeramente su fino pantalon – Cuando nos vimos en Pittsburg hace casi 9 meses para ser exactos, yo estaba feliz de volver a verte, luego de tantos años entendí que seguía amándote como antes, como siempre – Dijo ella mientras sus ojos esmeraldas se convertían en cascada de lagrimas, levantó sus ojos y pudo ver la transformación en la cara del hombre al escuchar de sus labios que ella lo amaba.

\- ¿Entonces, Candice? – Ella volvió a bajar la miraba al escuchar que el le llamaba por su nombre completo, ella sabía que el estaba molesto, conocía lo rencoroso que era y el mal genio del cual era muy famoso,

\- Los días que pasamos juntos fueron los días más maravillosos de mi vida – Recordó ella y una sonrisa iluminó su cara – Me sentí amada, realizada y sobre todo, que él saber que existía la posibilidad de un futuro juntos después de casi 8 años de haber estado lejos de ti... Yo, no pensé en nada, ni en nadie y menos en ella, yo sólo quería ser feliz junto a ti... - El la miraba fijamente,

 _"Si tanto lo amaba, entonces... ¿Por qué?"_ – Fue su pensamiento mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras.

\- Terry... Cuando nos despedimos con la esperanza de que al llegar a New York hablarías con Susana sobre terminar el compromiso que tenías con ella - Pausó ella tomando un largo respiro - En un principio me sentí muy mal, pensé le quitaba lo que era de ella...

\- Nunca he sido de ella, no soy un trofeo Candice... - Dijo él en un tono molesto al escuchar las palabras y mal interpretarlas

\- Lo sé, pero entiéndeme por favor, ya una vez te había dejado con ella – Dijo Candy levantando sus vista, colocándola fijamente a la suya y agarrando ambas manos del joven. – No eres un trofeo, eres el hombre que amo, el hombre que estúpidamente me he separado por tonta, por no hacer sufrir a una moribunda. Dos veces te he dejado con ella y créeme que al dejarte he dejado mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida... - dijo ella bajando su cabeza a las manos que sostenía del actor quien la miraba sin la más mínima expresión, pero que por dentro moría de dolor al verla sufrir por él. –

\- ¿Si tanto dices amarme... Por qué me dejas?

\- Por que soy una tonta – dijo ella levantando su cabeza y volviendo a mirar, sabía que el estaba herido y que no le demostraría a ella su sufrir.

Por unos segundos el silencio era algo que podía parparse, ambos se miraron, ella con lagrimas de dolor que el moría por secar a besos y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero su orgullo, su corazón roto se lo impedía. Sabía que ella lo amaba, recordaba aquellos días de entrega total en Pittsburg, donde más de una vez conjugaron el verbo amar en todos sus tiempos.

Sus manos le envían pequeños corrientosos a su cerebro al tenerla a ella tan cerca, tocándolo y el simplemente inerte ante ella. El cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, quería evitar que las lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos, no quería demostrarle debilidad; pero en el fondo él sabía que ella era la única persona que podía quebrantar sus barreras fácilmente.

\- De nuestro encuentro en Pittsburg quede embarazada – Dijo ella volviendo a tocar aquellos recuerdos que tanto guardó por estos meses – Tus constantes cartas me aliviaban el alma. El saber que estabas luchando por que estuviésemos juntos me daba paz y al saberme embarazada me llené de alegría y de esperanza en que siempre estaríamos unidos, ya nada nos separaría... Pero me equivoqué... - Le expresó ella mientras volvía a mirarle a los ojos sin dejar de sostener sus manos

\- ¿Dime qué está vez Candy? Por que aún no entiendo tu proceder– preguntó Terry acercando su cara más a ella en espera de la respuesta que deseaba

\- El mismo día que me enteré que estaba embarazada... Fue el último día de entrenamiento en aquella ciudad y el día que la Señora Marlowe me visitó.

\- ¿Margot Marlowe?

\- Sí, no sé como se enteró donde yo estaba, pero se apareció un día antes de que saliera de vuelta a Chicago. – Recordó la joven con dolor – Cuando me dijeron que tenía visitas no te imaginas como me alegré pensando eras tu – Dijo ella y volvieron a caer lagrimas por su mejillas que el joven esta vez limpió con sus dedo sin dejar de verla brindándole una mirada que le expresaba que entendía su dolor.

\- Durante ese mes que estuvimos en contacto – Dijo el actor – Hablé con Susana y su madre, les dije que retiraba mi palabra de matrimonio, pero que continuaría sosteniendo económicamente a ambas sin ningún reparo y de la misma forma que por más de 7 años lo hice; las cosas no fueron fáciles entre los gritos de Susana y su madre diciéndome tantas cosas para que pensara mejor y devolviera mi palabra de matrimonio a ella, pero Candy ya era imposible si quiera pensar en convivir con ella – Dijo él acerándose y poniendo su frente junto a la de la joven madre

\- Siempre he sido tuyo y al volver a encontrarnos mis sentimientos por ti se acrecieron de forma tal que te necesitaba hasta para respirar.

\- Yo por igual Terry... No sabes el dolor que he pasado, y si no fuese por nuestro hijo te aseguro que no hubiese tenido las fuerzas para vivir. – Dijo ella y una sonrisa se asomó a la cara del joven, no sólo el había sufrido por la separación, no sólo el se sintió vacío sin ella, ella también sintió igual. Y aunque no es que estuviese feliz, saber que no fue un juguete, un títere como pensó le hizo devolver mucha de la paz que había perdido.

\- La señora Marlowe me mostró los resultados donde mostraba que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a Susana – Candy hizo una pausa para recordar aquel doloroso momento - Al principio no le creí, estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todo y con todos por nosotros... Ya no era aquella jovencita tonta de hace unos años atrás, pero ella me pidió que buscara a cualquier doctor de aquel hospital donde me encontraba para que verificaba que lo que ella decía era cierto y así lo hice... Cuando me corroboraron la noticia, lloré al saber que nuevamente te tenía que dejar con ella, esta vez era decisivo y yo sabía que tu me buscarías luego de que ella falleciera y no es que esperaba su muerte, pero sé que a pesar de nuestras separaciones nuestro destino está unido... Además que ya no estaba sola, ahora un pedacito tuyo me acompañaría siempre – Dijo ella tocando el rostro de su amado viendo como lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin importar mostrar que era debil ante sus palabras, sus lagrimas eran el resultado de tantas noches de angustias y dolor de ambos.

\- Le jure a la señora Marlowe que me alejaría de ti, ella me suplicó que por favor los pocos día de vida de Susana que la dejase ser feliz y así lo hice

\- ¿Por eso me rechazaste cuando te busque?

\- Terry, yo no podía ser feliz sabiendo que murió infeliz por mi culpa... y sé que tú tampoco...

\- Pero debiste decírmelo, yo quería hablarte de tantas cosas incluyendo de ella, yo sabía que estaba mal y quería que juntos, tu y yo, pasáramos esta nueva prueba – Dijo él despegando su frente de ella y bruscamente levantándose de aquella silla para darle la espalda y mirar hacia el jardín mientras veía como salía el sol en todo su esplendo y aunque en estos momentos aun tenia sentimientos de dolor sabía que como ese sol surgía, así mismo el lo estaba haciendo – Yo quería luchar junto a ti, yo volví para que juntos pasáramos esa prueba y nunca más separarnos, pero me alejaste de ti, te desapareciste.

\- No podía verte, si lo hacía no hubiese cumplido mi promesa...

\- ¿Por que no hablaste? – Le reclamó él volviendo a mirar con una expresión dura y con los ojos flamantes en aquella llama de rabia que ella conocía muy bien

\- No pude... No fui fuerte... - El la vio llorando, sollozando con mucho dolor. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que el alma noble de Candy nunca le haría daño a nadie y que interpondría su felicidad ante la de ella si era necesario. Sabía que ella había sufrido, no era necesario que nadie le contase ya que sus ojos le dijeron cuanto dolor escondían. Y aunque le doliera el tema necesita saber más, quería estar tranquilo con ella, con él, con su futuro.

\- ¿Por qué cuando murió Susana no me buscaste?

\- No tuve el valor necesario, pensé que me odiabas por la forma en que te trate la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de mi hijo?

\- Al principio pensé en esperar un año a la muerte de ella, ¿Es lo lógico?

\- Si – Dijo él afirmando aquello de forma dolorosa

\- Todo este tiempo estuve al pendiente de ti por Albert, sabía que habías aceptado el ducado luego de la muerte de Susana y que te ibas a marchar, pero sabía que varias veces habías pospuesto tu partida...

\- El nunca me contó... Y yo estaba tan dolorido por tu rechazo que preferí no hablar de ti más

\- Lo sé...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Durante todo el día de tu cumpleaños estuve pensándote, deseando hablar contigo y entonces pedí que si era nuestro futuro estar juntos que hoy, día de tu cumpleaños me diera las fuerzas necesarias para hablarte y poder decirte todo la verdad... Entonces minutos después me comenzaron las contracciones... - Terry la miró con amor esta vez, ella hubo cambiado su expresión y sus lagrimas ya no eran de dolor, sino de alegría – Al nacer mi bebé y ver su rostro era como verte a ti... Entonces entendí que no debía alejarlos, que debía tener el valor de llamarte y decírtelo...

\- Cuando me llamaste junto en ese momento esta pidiendo mi deseo de cumpleaños – Dijo él acercándose a ella, ya no le importaba todo lo pasado, la verdad era que quería enterrar toda esa dolorosa historia y escribir una nueva junto a su familia; la agarro por la cintura, colocó su frente a la suya y suavemente le susurró - ¿Quieres saber que estaba pidiendo de cumpleaños?

\- Si lo dices no se cumplirá – Dijo ella dulcemente acercando sus labios a los de él y dejando un suave beso depositado en sus labios

\- Es que ya se cumplió...

\- ¿Así? ¿Tan rápido?

\- Si señora...

\- ¿Y que pidió señor Granchester?

\- Ser feliz, salir de las sombras que amargaban mi vida

\- ¿Y lo logró? – Dijo ella volviendo a besar sus labios, fueron demasiados días, meses, horas sin acariciarlo y moría por ello.

\- Aún no entiendes que tu eres la luz de mi vida, que estar sin ti es estar en las sombras más oscura.

\- Te amo Terry

\- Y yo más a ti Candy...

Los recuerdos fueron cerrados con un beso donde se demostraban cuanto se extrañaban y cuanto amor sentía el uno por el otro. El la miró y no pudo dejar de pensar que la maternidad la había convertido en una mujer mucho más bella que antes, su cuerpo hubo cambiado y esta nueva mujer le llenaba de sensaciones que no podía controlar...

\- ¿Entonces... Ahora sí aceptará ser la señora Granchester? ¿Aceptarás ser sólo mía? – Preguntó él sin dejar de soltar su cintura y tocar la suave tela de su bata de dormir

\- Siempre lo he sido... Siempre he sido sólo tuya Terry

\- ¿Sería una locura si te pido nos casemos en tres días?

\- La locura sería no aceptarlo – Dijo mientras sonreía a plenitud... Y volvían a unirse en un beso que se convertía literalmente en el sello de aquellos que desde un principio, un 31 de diciembre fueron unidos por el amor y separados por el destino. Donde hoy se hacían una promesa de amor eterno.

 **FinFlash back**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

La oscuridad comenzaba a adueñarse de aquel lugar en alta mar, las olas sonaban dándole un aura de paz y tranquilidad a la joven parej. A lo lejos podían contemplar como las estrellas emergian y comenzaban a deslumbrar aquel oscuro cielo con su luz. El frío intenso Del Mar se colaba entre los brazos de la joven pareja que recién volvían de sus recuerdos. El la abrazaba como se abraza el tesoro más preciado que existía, y es que sin duda ella representaba todo eso y mucho más para él. Saber que luego de tanto luchar, tantas mentiras, engaños y traiciones por fin estaban juntos, como debió ser desde un principio; esto era la realización de su más grande sueño.

Cómo debió ser desde el colegio San Pablo. Ella junto a él; juntos a la familia que ahora formaban, ya las tristezas quedaban en el olvido, los reclamos en la inexistencia más lejana y la oscuridad opacada ante el sol que representaba la sonrisa de su joven esposa. La vida le hubo recompensado tanto dolor, sufrimientos y soledad, ahora tenía una familia, suya, la cual cuidaría y protegería; pero sobre todo le brindaría todo el amor que existe en su pecho. Recordó por instante el breve telegrama que le envió a su padre informando nuevamente de su cambio de fecha, cosa que se hubo hecho habitual en el joven ante la aceptación del ducado y el traslado a su nueva morada en Londres, pero esta vez era definitivo ya que volvía con su esposa e hijo. El duque al recibir dicho mensaje quedó anonadado con la noticia; en un principio sintió miedo de que su hijo se encontrara nuevamente ante las garras de una mujer que solo buscase posición y dinero. El miedo ante ello y que su hijo volviese a sufrir hizo que dejara su orgullo y enviará a buscar a Eleanor por cielo y tierra para ponerse al tanto de las nuevas noticias de su hijo.

Luego de mucho luchar su gente pudo conseguirla en el hogar de Pony y de este modo hacerle llegar la misiva del duque misma que al verla, la rubia actriz sonrió al saber que Richard se preocupaba verdaderamente por su hijo y con las misma personas le escribió unas muy breves líneas que sabía eran las indicadas: "Su esposa es Candice White Ardley. Eleonor".

Al llegar el telegrama a las manos del duque pudo al fin respirar, su hijo desposaba a la mujer que amaba y tenían ya un hijo "Como siempre rebeldes…. La boda va primero y luego el hijo… Estos dos…. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" - Pensó alegremente el duque; quien para serles sincero no le importaba en orden de los factores, sólo el producto y en este caso el producto era un nieto hecho del amor de aquellos dos que desde siempre se han amado. Un nuevo heredero para su apellido, un nieto a quien amar y dar el amor que no le pudo dar a su hijo.

La familia de Candice, amigos, niños y madres le desearon la mayor de las suertes en su nueva vida ahora cómo la señora Grandchester y futura duquesa de Grandchester; noticia que fue odiada por Eliza y Neil, ya que estos no creían aquello y simplemente siguieron con sus vidas vacías de amor.

Ahora se mudarían a otro país, a un nuevo hogar y una nueva casa, casa que hubo sido comprada por Terry hace ya tiempo; el joven soñaba con la posibilidad que algún día pudiese llevar a Candice a conocer aquel lugar que le fascinaba: Stradford Upon Avon, lugar que le llenaba de alegría y paz. Aquí en esta casa se sentía feliz y saber que ahora vivirían en ella le hacía querer ese lugar aún mucho más. Deseaba mostrarle a su joven esposa su colección de obras, leerle cada noche a su hijo aquellos libros que desde siempre le han gustado. Deseaba tanto su nueva vida que le era imposible poder imaginar más felicidad de la que ahora tenía.

Sabía que su estancia en esta casa sería solo por unos pocos años mientras aprendiese a manejar el ducado y su hijo estuviera más grande, pero la conservarían como su casa de verano y primera casa de matrimonio. Quería que en aquel lugar su hijo aprendiese lo que era vivir en paz y en familia. Sabía que sus abuelos siempre le darían todos sus gustos, tanto así que la misma Eleonor hubo pedido trabajo en el teatro Royal Shakespeare en dicho lugar para estar cerca de ellos y de su nieto, tener el pequeño Terry en los brazos era un sentimiento tan especial y único para la actriz que sin dudar un minuto hizo todo para estar junto a ellos. Por su parte, el duque pensaba viajar a visitarlos seguidamente y pasar largas temporadas con su nuera y nieto ya que a su hijo le vería casi diariamente debido al entrenamiento requerido para los negocios y ducados que tendría el joven.

Con sus dedos ella hacía caricias en forma de círculos sobre el brazo del joven, recordaba cómo hacían poco menos de una semana se casaron y ahora eran legalmente esposos. Ya no tendría que buscar una excusa para su hijo cuando le preguntarse de su padre, ya no tendría que escuchar le dijeran bastardo, ahora si hijo tendría el apellido de su padre y un hogar lleno de amor. Saber que ya nada los separaría jamás le hacía muy feliz.

El joven besó la frente se su esposa, tomó su barbilla e hizo que ella le mirase a los ojos.

Sabes pecosa - Dijo el mirándose en las lagunas verdes de sus ojos

¿Si?

Pronto llegaremos a Londres, donde nos conocimos y vivimos tantas cosas juntos

Donde nos enamoramos… - Le cortó ella

Candy desde el primer momento que te vi te amé más que incluso a mi vida misma - Dijo él suavemente en el oído de la joven haciendo que toda la piel de la joven se llenará de sensaciones que sólo él sabía producirle

Yo también te amo…. Terry - fue el susurro que salió de sus labios.

Quiero que esta nueva historia de nuestras vidas sea escrita con tinta imborrable…. Quiero que siempre estemos como hoy juntos… - Fueron las últimas palabras del joven mientras dejaba sin aliento a la joven debido a una serie de besos que le demostraban cuánto la amaba.

Te amo Terry…

Te amo mi pecosa…

"Siempre me sentía solo y deprimido en el día de mi cumpleaños, sin embargo en este no sólo recibí una llamada que cambió mi vida, sino que la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo me dió la dicha de ser padre... Ahora cafa cumpleaños no sólo celebraré el mío, también el de mi hijo, el pequeño Terry"

Fin

...

Gracias a todas…. Como ven se terminó esta ahora sigo con la próxima…. Disculpen la demora…. Prometo terminarlas todas…

Gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia.


End file.
